Durability Negation
Summary The ability that allows users to damage the target, regardless of its durability. In particular, enables causing serious damage to a very strong opponent, even in the absence of large attack potency. A good example of ignoring the strength would be a laser, which at negligible attack potency, easily cuts through thick steel sheets. Types *'Attacking internal organs' - Due to the manipulation of internal energy (or electricity), a character can directly target the internal organs, thereby ignoring the durability of the outer layers (such as leather, armor, etc.). Manipulation of threads is also included in this type, as even a single fibre, penetrated through a crack in the armor, can be fatal. *'Energy Manipulation' - An attack using energy can sometimes bypass physical durability. However, such an attack usually still requires more energy than the aforementioned durability and is also easily blocked by energy barriers. *'Matter Manipulation' - Manipulating atoms or molecules can ignore material durability, breaking the links between the particles (or converting, e.g., steel, into paper). However, such attacks act only on matter. In addition, it is possible to resist this ability if the material is reinforced with an armor-like layer of internal or external energy, which holds all the molecules and atoms in their original state. *'Mind Control' (To some degree) - Manipulating the opponent's mind can be used to bypass durability, because the user can either shut down the opponent's brain or control the opponent's mind to force it to commit suicide by his/her/its own powers. *'Soul Manipulation' - Those who manipulate souls, can bypass conventional durability. It can be resisted only by the strength of the soul. However, such attacks are effective only on those who have souls. Also, if for some reason soul manipulation fails, then this ability is completely futile. *'Information Manipulation' - Information Manipulation of the highest order, i.e. "hacking" the programming language of reality itself can easily bypass durability. *'Space-Time Manipulation' - Characters who have the ability to manipulate space and time, can easily bypass physical durability of objects. Conventional durability does not matter, because the matter is secondary in relation to space and time. For example, it's as easy to distort a material object by distorting a portion of the space in which it is located. Or even send the object (or part of it) back or forward in time. The effect on the object will be the same, whether it's a sheet of titanium or a piece of cardboard). *'Reality Manipulation' - Characters who can manipulate reality can ignore any target's durability, if the scale of the does not exceed the degree of reality warping of the user. For example, the user can transform matter, cut whole sections of space or even throw targets beyond reality (into the outer void / chaos / nothingness). *'Conceptual Manipulation' - Through the use of different concepts, one can easily circumvent any durability (not only physical). For example, you can penetrate any armor, using the concept of absolute weapon. Or just kill the enemy, using the concept of instant death. * Magic - Users that can both mimic the effects of the above manipulations, and work on completely different laws, also ignore durability. Category:Abilities